


Drawn to you (As the waves to the shore)

by dot_the_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, HP Joggers Fest, Joggers, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Pansexual Character, Somewhat graphic thoughts/discussion of sex, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dot_the_writer/pseuds/dot_the_writer
Summary: James has been in love with Teddy since before he knew what love was. He's wanted to have sex with Teddy since the first time he saw Teddy's arse in the joggers.Albus is only trying to help.





	Drawn to you (As the waves to the shore)

**Author's Note:**

> An important note, I don't have ages for James and Teddy explicitly listed, but I wrote it with the mindset that James is out of Hogwarts by a year or two. This would make him about 18 or 19 and Teddy would then be 24 or 25.
> 
> Huge shout-out to [Dexiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha/) for the beta. I wrote the majority of this on my commute to and from work, so thank you so much for catching my mistakes!

There was no singular moment when James fell in love with Teddy. His love for Teddy was like the tide; it was ever-present, a soft ebb and flow. James’ heartbeat matched the sound of the waves crashing down on the rocks at its peak.

Teddy. Teddy. Teddy.

He loved Teddy before he knew what love was. It was one of the three things he was most certain about: his parents were famous, magic was real, and he loved Teddy.

James wanted to curl up on the couch with him, tuck his head into the crook of Teddy’s neck. He wanted to run his hands through Teddy’s blue hair and press kisses to the pale freckles that spread like wings across Teddy’s rosy cheeks.

It didn’t matter that Teddy was a boy, it didn’t matter that Teddy was six years older, and it didn’t matter that Teddy was his godbrother.

James knew, without a doubt, that he was in love with Teddy.

What did matter was what his parents would say — and what Teddy would say — if he knew. What mattered was the way James stopped talking to him when Teddy started dating Victoire, because it hurt too much to think that maybe Teddy would never feel the same way.

What mattered was how Teddy came out as pansexual after splitting with Vic. What mattered was how he was living with the Potter’s for the summer, and he was treating James like an equal, instead of a younger sibling.

And what really mattered was the way Teddy came downstairs every morning in nothing but a loose t-shirt and a pair of joggers, his blue hair messy and sleep rumpled, and the way his shirt rode up as he reached for the cereal bowl in the top cupboard.

James felt the pain of a stinging hex as it hit his side.

“You’re staring again,” Al whispered as he passed behind James.

James blinked, coming back to reality. His dad sat across from him at the table, an odd look on his face and James felt himself blush at being caught looking at the curve of Teddy’s arse, at the dimples on his lower back and the way his joggers hugged his thighs. The fabric clung to all the right places, accentuating Teddy’s lithe form before bunching at his ankles. He knew his dad wouldn’t mind the whole being gay thing — he hadn’t had a problem when Al came out, but Al wasn’t in love with their godbrother, so the circumstances weren't quite comparable.

In James’ mind, the introduction of the joggers — the first time Teddy walked down the stairs wearing them, his soft cock bouncing gently against the fabric with every step — is a singular event that separates everything. There’s before the joggers, wherein James wanted to marry Teddy and live in a cute flat in the city, where they could sit on the balcony and drink wine and laugh, where everything was sweet and happy.

Then there’s after, and James can’t think of anything except pulling the joggers down past Teddy’s hips, swallowing Teddy’s cock and feeling it grow hard in his mouth. He wants to ride Teddy, the joggers pulled down just far enough to release Teddy’s cock, still high enough that James can feel them as he sinks down, as he’s filled with Teddy. He wants Teddy to shove him against the wall and prepare his arse with his fingers, get James nice and wet and stretched before penetrating him hard and fast. James wants to feel the cotton joggers against his thighs as Teddy slides into him.

James was fucked, and he wanted to be fucked.

He risked looking at his dad again, who now looks pained.

The chair scraped across the floor as Harry stood. “Merlin, I need to... Not be here.” He walked out of the kitchen, and James heard him mutter “bloody hell” as he made his way upstairs.

Al snorted, trying to contain his laughter, and James threw a bite of toast at him in retaliation.

Teddy turned, woefully oblivious to James’ eyes having just been on his arse. “Your dad’s in a strange mood,” he said around a yawn.

James just shrugged in response.

It would be one thing if the torture ended with the joggers in the morning. But living with Teddy meant that James saw him all the time.

James saw him come out of the bathroom after a shower, just a towel wrapped low around his hips, and so much pale skin on display. James felt paralyzed as Teddy ran his fingers through his dripping-wet hair, his toned stomach exposed as his arm stretched upwards.

Merlin, it was James’ personal hell. He could look — and look he did, there was no avoiding it — but he couldn’t touch.

When, on rare occasions, he was allowed to touch — when they were crammed together on the couch watching telly in the evenings — it was like a drug. James wanted to smother Teddy, like waves crashing over the sand, breathe Teddy in and never let him go.

Teddy was his.

It felt like every moment of James’ life had been pushing him towards Teddy. They had grown up together, almost siblings, but James’ made it clear every chance he could that they weren’t related. Sometimes, he saw the light dim in Teddy’s eyes when he clarified they weren’t actually brothers, and he wanted to scream that he didn’t mean it like Teddy thought, but that would mean he had to confess his feelings.

And he had no plans to do that.

Albus on the other hand, well, Albus had always been a sneaky Slytherin.

It was late one evening, the summer heat trapped inside the house and making even the cooling charms obsolete. The three of them, Teddy James and Al, were left downstairs after the others went to bed.

Teddy was, of course, wearing the bloody joggers.

“We should do something,” Al said, from his place on the floor.

“Like what?”

“Truth or dare?” James heard the smile in Al’s voice.

“Isn’t that a bit... I don’t know, juvenile?”

“I’m down.”

Well, if Teddy wanted to play, James couldn’t really say no.

“If you’re worried about it being juvenile, let’s make it interesting. I still have some Veritaserum —”

“Why the bloody fuck do you have Veritaserum?” James sat up, looking at his brother.

Al shrugged. “Why not? Nicked it from Professor Malfoy’s cabinet.”

James laughed. “You’re such an idiot — he’s going to know it was you.”

“Even if he does, he’ll never get me in trouble. Scor’s my best friend.”

“Git.”

“Prat. So, you both down?”

James felt Teddy nod, the couch moving slightly as he did so. He wasn’t about to wimp out now, but there was a sinking feeling in his chest. He knew Al, knew what Al was doing, and he’d rather drown in the storm than willingly admit to his crush on Teddy.

Admit to being in love with Teddy.

“Perfect.” With a look of concentration on his face, Al held out his hand and a small vial slapped into it a moment later. “We’ll each take a small sip, should give us about thirty minutes.”

“Is anything going to be off-limits?” James could feel the storm raging inside him.

Teddy smiled, revealing the dimples James was obsessed with. “Keeping secrets from us, Jamie?”

James smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Well,” Teddy said, holding his hand out for the vial. “Looks like I’ll know soon enough.”

He took a small sip, then passed it to James who did the same, then it was returned to Al and he took the last sip.

“I’ll start then, since the game was my idea,” Al said.

It began simple enough, as they talked about the last person they snogged, the times they almost got caught in one position or another, and the weirdest morphs Teddy had ever tried.

It was hard to breathe after knowing some of the things Teddy had done.

But James let curiosity get the best of him and asked the first real, secret-related question of the night. Al had said truth, and James wanted answers.

“Are you and Scorpius really just friends?”

It was hard to see the blush creep up Al’s dark skin, but James knew him well enough to know when he was embarrassed.

He shook his head, but the Veritaserum forced the words out. “We snogged for the first time in sixth year.”

James laughed. “I knew it!”

“Oh, yeah? Laugh while you can.” Al smirked, “Truth or dare, Jamie?”

James felt his heart drop. Either answer would be disastrous; he knew Al. He shouldn’t have pushed, shouldn’t have taken advantage of the game to learn anything serious, but what else was the point of the Veritaserum?

“Truth. Al, please —”

“Tell us how you feel about Teddy.”

“I love him.”

The words hung in the air for a moment, then Teddy smiled.

“Yeah, I love you too. You two are more family than most of my biological family.”

James and Al stared at Teddy for a moment and James fought against the Veritaserum, forcibly swallowing the words that the potion brought to the surface.

“Fuck this,” Al muttered. He continued at a louder volume. “Teddy, why do you wear those joggers every single bloody morning?”

Teddy turned bright red, his eyes shifting back and forth between James and Al.

“Because of James,” he blurted, covering his mouth with his hand after, almost comically.

“What does James have to do with your joggers, Teddy?”

James felt himself hanging onto every word.

Teddy closed his eyes. “Because he notices me when I wear them.”

“I always notice you.”

His eyes flew open. “Not like I want you to, Jamie.”

“And how do you want him to notice you?” Al sounded gleeful — he was clearly the only one enjoying the situation.

“Fuck, Jamie —”

It took every ounce of James’ Gryffindor courage to move across the couch towards Teddy, to bridge the gap between them. But in that moment, it didn’t matter that Teddy was six years his senior. It didn’t matter that Teddy was his godbrother, and it didn’t matter what anyone else would say.

All that mattered what the white noise of rushing waves in James’ mind.

Teddy. Teddy. Teddy.

He forced himself to move, forced himself to reach out and run his thumb across Teddy’s jaw, forced himself to get close enough to see the flecks of green in Teddy’s brown eyes.

“What do you want?”

“You, Jamie — it’s always been you,” Teddy whispered.

It’s not clear after that, who moved first, only that suddenly, they were kissing. James could feel the slight roughness of Teddy’s stubble against his cheek, could taste the wine they had at dinner. It took a moment for Teddy to fully reciprocate — probably shock of finally getting what he wanted — but then he reached up, one hand on the small of James’ back and the other burying itself in James’ auburn curls. James moaned; it felt like he would break if he kept the noise inside of him.

After a long moment, which wasn’t long enough, James broke the kiss and just looked at Teddy. He couldn’t believe he was allowed to touch, to kiss the man in front of him.

“Al, you can leave now.”

Al huffed. “Fine. You can both thank me in the morning.”

James heard him get up, heard the creak of the stairs as he made his way to his bedroom.

“Slytherins,” Teddy laughed.

“You never really answered the question you know,” James said, sitting back. He could feel Teddy’s cock growing hard against his arse. “How do you want me to notice you — Teddy, why do you wear the joggers so often?”

Teddy fidgeted under him. “Honestly, at first I just wore them for comfort. But James, you should have seen your face. I hated it — I’m your godbrother, I shouldn’t want your attention like that, but I couldn’t stop.”

“I meant it earlier,” James said softly, the quiet allowing him to be open. “Teddy, I’m in love with you. I’ve always been in love with you.”

“Jamie, I’ve loved you since your seventeenth birthday. You got drunk and made me dance with you — even though I was supposed to be chaperoning, and I realized I’d never cared about someone as much as you. That I would never care about someone as much as I do you.” Teddy took a deep breath and continued. “I just never knew if you felt the same.”

James didn’t have a way to respond to that in words, so he crashed his lips to Teddy’s. It was rough and raw, he felt Teddy bit his lip and tasted blood. It was fitting though; they had been building up to this for years and the tension, the dam, was finally breaking.

“Teddy,” James panted, pulling back slightly. “I need you. Now — fuck, I need you inside of me.”

Teddy nodded, “Fuck, Jamie.” He stood, pulling James up with him. It took a bit to get up the stairs, as they kept stopping to snog. Finally though, with swollen lips and mussed hair, they made it into James’ bedroom.

“Cast a silencing charm — Teddy, I want to see you.”

There would be time for sweet and slow later, time for them to worship every inch of the other, time to spend hours caressing and kissing. But now, now that they were alone and next to a bed, James thought he might just die if he had to wait another moment for Teddy.

Teddy ran his fingers across the top of James’ trousers, lightly brushing against James’ hipbones and the trail of hair leading into his pants, before yanking James’ shirt off. Freckled chest revealed, Teddy stepped back for a moment.

“Jamie, do you even know how beautiful you are?”

“Merlin, Teddy,” James felt a flush rising on his chest. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted this — those joggers have been driving me wild.”

“Have you thought about what you wanted to do to me in these joggers?” Teddy asked, as he put his hands back on James’ hips, thumbs running slow circles on James’ hipbones and pinkies slipping beneath the elastic waistband of James’ pants.

James had never been one for dirty talk, but looking into Teddy’s brown eyes, having Teddy’s hands on him so intimately, it made him want to confess his deepest, dirtiest secrets.

And so he did. Teddy was his anchor in the storm, and James knew that he could do anything if Teddy kept looking at him like that, touching him like that. His voice was hoarse as he whispered his desires.

As Teddy stepped forwards, their hips slotted together just perfectly, and James’ was glad to feel he wasn’t the only one so physically affected by the words being spoken.

“Which do you want tonight, Jamie?” Teddy asked, biting lightly on James’ neck between words. He could feel the warmth of Teddy’s breath against his skin. “Wanna suck me — have me come down your throat? Ride me? Thighs shaking as you impale yourself on my cock, again and again? Or do you want me to fuck you up against that wall so hard you can’t walk straight tomorrow, hmm?”

James couldn’t breathe; the room felt too hot all of a sudden and he was drowning in emotion.

“Teddy —” he cried, voice cracking. “Anything. Anything you want.”

He didn’t realize he was crying until Teddy wiped his cheeks.

“I just want you, Jamie.”

“I’m yours, Teddy.”

James brought his lips to Teddy’s once more, a sweet kiss to balance out the roughness, the unevenness, of the night. It was a reassurance that he was okay, that he wanted this. It was also a promise of more to come.

Teddy had always been his anchor, his North Star, and James turned all that devotion into motivation. Teddy said he wanted James, but that was heat of the moment — peak of the storm; James was going to show Teddy everything he had to offer, in the hope Teddy would still mean it in the morning.

The kiss turned filthy — open-mouthed, tongues tangling as they each tried to catch their breath without breaking apart. James was suffocating and it was beautiful.

Teddy started walking forwards, pushing James in front of him until his back hit the wall. It was covered in family photos and Quidditch posters, a tribute to the life James’ had lived in the house, his parents house, thus far.

Teddy broke the kiss and stared at the photo in the middle; it was the only one framed, the only one in pristine condition. It was a candid of James and Teddy, from when Harry was just getting into photography. They were sharing a brolly, the rain falling softly in the foreground.

“How did I not see the way you looked at me?” He whispered, looking reverently at James, the real James, the one in front of him whose expression mirrored the one from the photo.

James shrugged, blushing slightly. “I guess we were never quite looking at the same time.”

“James Sirius Potter,” Teddy declared, fierce and quiet, as all good declarations are. “I’m going to ruin you tonight — ruin you for anyone else who even dares to look at you.”

“You’ve already ruined me, Teddy. It’s always been you.”

They made a good start on the list of things James wanted to do (or have done) with Teddy still in his joggers before collapsing, exhausted, into James’ bed. Sunlight was just barely starting to creep through the blinds, lightening the room just enough that James could truly see Teddy. He buried his head in the crook of Teddy’s neck, both of the chests still heaving from exertion.

They fell asleep like that, legs tangled together underneath the blankets and the sticky evidence of their activities smeared against their thighs and chests. Neither had the energy for an effective cleaning spell, but still, they were content.

In all honesty, James didn’t know that he’d ever been happier. Maybe he was lucky, knowing since he was a child who he was in love with — who he was meant to be with, but it had been a long and lonely road waiting for Teddy to realize, and to admit he felt the same.

There were a handful of kisses and some quickies in dark corners before Teddy — because he couldn’t be expected to be alone forever — but there was always something missing: They weren’t Teddy.

No one else could calm him, could ease the ache in his heart, the pounding of the waves against the rocks. No one knew him like Teddy did. No one looked at him like Teddy did — Merlin, James had thought he was going to die right then and there when Teddy had smiled at him the night before.

There had been love in his smile, and James had been entirely overwhelmed by the intensity of it.

In between thinking, overanalyzing and trying to memorize the way Teddy’s body felt against his own, James barely slept. He drifted in and out of consciousness, but it was better that way; he kept being able to remind himself that this was real.

It was happening.

“Mm, you awake?”

James felt nimble fingers stroking through his hair, before a light kiss was pressed to his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m up. What time is it?” He opened his eyes, saw how light the room was. “My dad will want us down for breakfast soon.”

Teddy worried his lip. “What are we going to tell your parents?”

“I don’t want to hide. You’re not some dirty little secret, but,” James paused, letting his gaze drift down Teddy’s still-naked body. “Maybe they don’t need all the details.”

If on cue, a knock sounded through the door. “Boys,” they heard Harry say. “I have a fry-up ready when you’re hungry.”

James groaned, and turned to meet Teddy’s wide-eyes.

“Fuck — Jamie,” he hissed. “How does he know I’m here?”

“How the hell would I know? Maybe he checked your room? Or Al snitched?”

“Jamie, your dad’s going to kill me.”

“C’mon, not much to do about it now. At least mum’s travelling with the Harpies this week.”

Teddy rolled out of bed, picking up his discarded clothes. His shirt was hanging off a lamp and his joggers were on James’ nightstand.

“Nope,” James said, pulling the joggers from Teddy’s hand. “You’re not allowed to wear those in public. Ever. They’re banned.”

Teddy couldn’t help but laugh as James’ handed him a much thicker pair of flannel pajama bottoms. “May I ask why you’re banning my favorite joggers? You seemed quite happy with them last night.”

“That’s just the problem, innit?” James asked, in mock seriousness. “Your arse is much too fuckable in them.”

Teddy leered as he pulled them on. “Wasn’t my arse getting fucked last night though, was it?”

“Don’t look at me like that unless you plan to follow through.”

Teddy tried to stay serious, but the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile.

“All right, into the lion’s den,” James said, as they started down the stairs.

Teddy laughed. “Your dad’s the only Gryffindor, you know.”

“Well, he’s the one I’m most worried about. You did put up a silencing charm last night, right?”

Teddy’s face fell, and James rounded on him, his voice becoming a bit hysterical. “Right, Teddy? Merlin — no wonder he knew you were in my room.”

“Jamie. Your dad is my boss. Oh gods, my boss heard me rim his son last night.”

They stood there, halfway down the stairs to the kitchen for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

There was a creak above them and Al barreled down. He sounded positively gleeful as he stepped past them. “It only gets worse the longer you wait, you know. For all dad knows, you two are still upstairs in James’ room.”

James tried to smack him, but Al moved too quickly.

“He’s right,” James huffed. “Let’s go.”

Breakfast was an awkward affair, to say the least. Harry could barely look at the pair of them, while Lily and Al were both working hard not to laugh, with limited success.

Al was the first to break the silence. “First morning you haven’t been wearing joggers, Teddy. Why is that?”

James watched as Teddy turned bright red and turned to him for help. “Uhh, well, Teddy just thought he’d switch it up a bit.”

“So it had nothing to do with the way you stared at his arse —”

“Language, Al!” Harry looked like he too was keeping back a smile. He sighed. “Al, Lily, if you can excuse us for a moment.”

The two took a moment to grumble before doing as asked and leaving the kitchen.

“I may be old,” Harry said, turning to James and Teddy. “But I’m still the Head Auror. I knew this was coming. But for Merlin’s sake — Teddy, I know you’re a comparable Auror, and James, you’re smarter than your NEWTs let on.”

James grabbed Teddy’s hand under the table, interlocking their fingers.

“Next time — because Merlin knows there will be a next time, please put up a silencing charm. Lily is still a child, and none of the rest of us want to listen to that. Well,” his face scrunched up, “Al was a little too pleased this morning, but I’m hoping that was unrelated.”

James felt himself blush. “He, uhh, kind of helped us get together. I think he was glad it was working out.”

Removing his glasses, Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I survived a war, but you kids are going to kill me.”

James smiled at Teddy. Whenever his dad brought up the war, it meant they were okay.

“Sorry, Dad.”

“No, you’re not.”

James laughed and smiled at Teddy. His Teddy. “No, I’m really not.”

“You still have to tell your mother.”

It was an empty threat; Ginny was a force to be reckoned with, and her bat bogey hex was as sharp as ever, but James had no doubt his mum would be happy for him.

There were waves crashing inside of him, but there was no storm. Teddy’s heartbeat had become a calming rhythm, an answer to Jamie’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr.](https://all-drarry-to-me.tumblr.com) Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
